Gold
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Ludwig thought Feliciano was dead but is he really? Sequel to my fic Silver. Must read Silver before starting this one or it won't make sence. wolfGermanyxvampItaly. Human names used. Mpreg and charater death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the sequel to Silver! Here is the first chapter which is really just what happened after Silver ended the next chapter will begin three years after the end of this chapter and is what I consider the real first chapter. I had so many great sugestions for the title but unfortunately none of them really worked so I just decided to go with Gold as the title. But since no one won I'm going to give you guys a second chance with another contest soon. Also you guys should know that updating will be slow what with me going back to school and all so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! Enjoy!^^ **

* * *

Ludwig was lost. When he had woken up and found Feliciano cold and unmoving he had woken Lovino how then call 911 while Ludwig tried to resuscitate the Italian's frozen heart.

Now he was standing with his brother, pack, Lovino, Roma, and his grandfather as they all watched Feli's small casket being lowered down into the fresh grave marked with his name by a granite cross.

Ludwig hadn't even realized that not only had the funeral ended but it had also started to rain till Gilbert walked up and held an umbrella over his head while Francis and Antonio waited a ways away with Arthur and Lovino.

"Why are we waiting for that bastard?" Lovino asked tiredly no longer calling the German bastard out of anger

"Simple you weren't there when he first woke up after that coma and found out his Madre was dead. The kid couldn't even remember his own name but he lost it when he knew she wasn't there anymore." Antonio told him

"Oui I wonder how he'll react this time?" Francis wondered

"How was he before?" Arthur asked watching Gilbert try to explain something to Ludwig.

"He was quiet and never really said anything. We tried everything we could to try to get him to talk but he never did. Not long after that Rolf went to Japan to help clean up damage for a tsunami and that's when he found Kiku in the wreckage. Kiku was the same age as Ludwig and just as quite till Rolf put them in the same room and wouldn't let them out till they at least said hello." Francis answered

"Oh yeah then like a week later he showed up with Alfred and Matthew so I mean we really raised all four of them if you think about it." Antonio stated as Lovino pressed closer to his side

"So did locking Kiku and the bastard in the same room work?" he asked watching Gilbert lead Ludwig to the woods

"Not till Alfred was running around the apartment one day yelling at the top of lungs that he was now a superhero since he could turn into a wolf and Matthew was crying over the fact that his brother had chewed up his stuffed polar bear Kumajirou. Ludwig was still recovering from the accident and ended up breaking down the locked door and pinning both the twins to the floor where he proceeded to yell at them in German till they both shut up. After that those two will do absolutely anything Ludwig tells them too." Francis stated as Gilbert walked back over.

"Lutz is in the woods and still pretty frozen so I called Kiku and Matthew to go try to pull him back out. I hate seeing him like this and not being able to help him. But your bruder really meant a lot to him Lovino and I'm really sorry for your loss Feliciano was a good kid and this whole situation just sucks!" Gilbert complained as they all started walking towards the car.

* * *

During the whole process no one ever knew they were being watched from the shadows by the very person they were there to mourn.

Feliciano was confused. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep to the sound of Ludwig reading him and his brother a poem and then next thing he knew he was waking up in the city morgue with his grandfather, Rolf, and some cute Hungarian girl named Elizabeta telling him he was now an undead vampire.

His grandfather had explained that it was a rare blood disorder that only a few people get and that when his parents had contracted it they hadn't been strong enough to survive but both Feliciano and his grandfather had

"So you mean to tell me this whole time not only were you lying to me and Lovino about our parents death but you also lied by not telling us what you were or what we could become?!" Feliciano yelled

"I didn't think you or your brother would get it till you started getting all those nose bleeds and throwing up so much blood. That's how it happens Feli; your body rejects all of your human blood as it starts producing vampiric blood." Roma explained

"So why has my heart stopped if I'm still somewhat alive?" Feli asked

"Most of our hearts never beat again but some like your grandfather their hearts beat again after drinking from their true mate." Elizabeta answered

"So Rolf is your true mate?" Feli asked

"Si he has been for a very long time. His pack needed an heir which is how Gilbert and Ludwig's mother came to be while I slept with some girl and made your father. We tried to get the kids to hook up but Aster fell in love with some fae shifter and Michael married your mother." Roma explained

"Wait what do you mean Ludwig's mother married a fae? Does that mean Ludwig isn't a werewolf?" Feli asked as they moved him to a car behind the morgue.

"None of the pack is, I'm not either. Were all a mix of shape shifters and werewolves. We don't grow old past a certain age, we're not controlled by the moon or its phases, and while few of us can be hurt by silver or iron most of us can't, oh and we can't die unless killed or by die from an illness." Rolf told him before he blacked out again.

* * *

So there he was watching the man he loved just stare blankly at his 'grave' not knowing that he had just buried an empty coffin and unable to go to him and say that he was still alive.

Elizabeta was with him and had said that after the funeral that they would be leaving the area so that he could start his training for his new life

"But what about Ludwig? I can't just leave him behind!" Feliciano had yelled at her

"He'll be fine Rolf and Roma are going to start training him to take over as full alpha. I personally think your grandfather is nuts for keeping that flea bag as a mate but he won't listen to me and I'm going to make sure you don't make the same mistake by ending up with Rolf's grandson. The boy is cute and I absolutely love the idea of two boys together but the wolves just hold us back so since I'm your teacher I don't want you near him." Elizabeta told him.

Of course he had broken her rule and gone to see the brokenhearted German anyway. Feliciano scaled the side of the manor house as easily as climbing a tree and silently entered Ludwig's room through the open window, grateful that the whole had to be invited thing was just a myth.

Feli made his way gently over to his sleeping lover and smiled sadly down at him. Ludwig was clinging to one of Feliciano's jackets for dear life breathing in the fading scent with each breath.

Feliciano then leaned down and kissed his mate softly on the lips and before he could stop himself his hunger had driven him to sink his new fangs into the blonde's soft neck where he proceeded to drink a large amount of Ludwig's blood.

After pulling away and noticing that Ludwig hadn't even stirred Feli placed his sketch books filled with everything he had drawn and painted since he had met the blonde next to the bed before leaving back through the open window.

The next morning Ludwig woke up to find the bite mark on his neck and the artwork right where Feliciano had left them along with a note in his handwriting saying

"_Please don't forget me and I hope we will cross paths again soon. _

_All my love, Feliciano."_

Judging by the scent of the little Italian still lingering in the room Ludwig was filled with happiness knowing his mate was still alive before packing quickly, saying farewell to everyone, hugging a surprised Lovino as he whispered that Feli was still alive, and joining Roma and his grandfather in the car as they left to start his training.

* * *

**So how was it? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yahoo had a great first day at collage and I was able to update this fic today! Without further ado I present to you chapter two of Gold! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

_**~~~~~Three years later~~~~~**_

It had been three years since that rainy day in the graveyard and Ludwig was currently was standing on some bridge in Italy staring down at some river just enjoying the warm summer sun.

Over the past three years his grandfather and his mate had been training him to take over as full Alpha by teaching him everything there was to know about his kind as well as some amazing fighting and tactical skills which he passed on to his pack upon his return.

When they realized that Lovino wasn't going to get sick like his brother Antonio had asked Ludwig to change the young Italian to which he agreed and changed Lovino into a dark brown wolf with dark gold eyes and a curl on his right side.

Ludwig would have to be lying if he didn't admit Lovino reminded him of Feliciano even if they only shared looks but seeing Lovi and Antonio happy together was just another reason why he had to find his lost mate.

His whole pack had thought that he was crazy when he had told them that the redheaded Italian was now a vampire till Roma explained that it was all true. They still don't believe him and Lovino has stopped all contact with his grandfather.

So there he was wondering around Europe with his pack, or trying to since they all decided to go off on their own to the different countries.

Francis and Arthur had mainly stayed near France and England, Ivan and his sisters were in Russia and the surrounding area, Antonio and Lovino were traveling through south Italy and Spain, Alfred was dragging his brother around the Nordic countries visiting the branch pack up around that area, Kiku was spending his vacation around Greece and Turkey, and Gilbert was bugging their cousins in Austria and Switzerland.

Ludwig had started his time off in Germany with everyone else before they all decided to enjoy their break in their own way and for some unknown reason he had ended up in Northern Italy walking through all the fine art galleries and taking several photos of all the sites with the camera Kiku had given him for his birthday one year.

After a while Ludwig got bored and decided to go into some woods he had found and run around on four legs. As he was running Ludwig came upon an tomato box out in the middle of the woods, walking up to it and giving it a sniff the box started to tremble

"~Ve no one here but a box of tomatoes! Please keep walking." A voice from inside the box whimpered in a familiar voice which made Ludwig paw at the box even more before barking at it.

After Ludwig had barked Feliciano popped out of the box screaming "Please don't eat me! I don't taste very good trust me!" as Ludwig just barked again to get the Italian's attention.

When Feli looked down his golden eyes grew wide as he recognized the strong pale blonde wolf with icy blue eyes and an Iron cross like he wore around its neck.

"Ludwig?" the young vampire breathed as he climbed out of the box and just stood there staring at the wolf.

Ludwig then happily jumped up and put his front paws on Feliciano's shoulders as he turned back to his human form till he had his Italian wrapped tightly in his strong arms

"I was beginning to think that I would never find you again liebe. I've been searching for you ever since I woke up to your note." Ludwig told him as Feliciano broke down into tears

"Ludwig I've missed you!" he cried clinging tighter to his long lost mate. When Feli had finally calmed down Ludwig led him to where he had left his things before taking him to a nearby café so they could talk.

"So how have you been these past three years?" Feliciano asked

"I've been good. I was away training with Roma und Opa for two years before I returned to the pack und teaching them what they needed to know. Before you ask Lovino is doing fine. He even joined the pack recently und he and Antonio hardly ever leave each other's side.

"Roma und I tried to explain that you were really alive und that you und he are vampires but the whole pack tried to get me committed und your bruder refuses to speak to Roma so I think the whole thing backfired." Ludwig explained before asking

"Enough about me how have you been Feliciano?"

"I've also been training and I like my teacher but she can be too overbearing and she really hates wolves. I really don't want to go back to her Luddy so please don't make me go back!" Feli pleaded jumping onto the German's lap and hugging his neck.

"Nein if she wants you she'll have to do it over mein dead body." Ludwig growled as he felt Feliciano nuzzle his neck and whimper softly

"If you're thirsty then go ahead und drink I don't mind and we're where no one will see us." Ludwig whispered as Feli sunk his fangs into the wolf's neck and pulled deeply from his new blood source.

The German wolf tasted as amazing as he remembered. Like the world's finest wine with a hint of salt and a deep rich undertone that only belonged to the blonde.

After he had drank his fill without killing his mate Feli pulled back and licked up the small amount of blood left as Ludwig's neck healed on its own

"Your blood is the best I've ever tasted since I woke up like this and I only want to drink yours for the rest of my existence." Feliciano purred as he kissed his mate. Ludwig just made a content growl before kissing back fiercely not noticing that Antonio and Lovino had stumbled upon their hiding place by accident.

The moment was then ruined for both wolf and vampire when Lovino's girlish scream cut through the air before the dark headed Italian fainted and landed face first in a plate full of fresh pasta.

* * *

**So what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and plan on having the third up soon. Please review and see you all in chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look chapter three is up! I don't have much to say but thanks for reading and Enjoy!^^**

* * *

When Lovino woke up he was in some nice hotel room in Italy covered in dried tomato sauce. As he sat up he heard voices coming from the other side of the door and recognized that two of the voices belonged to his Alpha Ludwig and his mate Antonio but the third voice sounded like it belonged to his dead twin broth but that was impossible.

His little brother Feliciano had been dead for three years. He had seen the body when he had woken up next to it one morning and had been there for the funeral a few days later.

After hearing his brother's voice Lovino pulled the door open and ran into the room only to be greeted by Antonio, Ludwig, and Feliciano staring at him like he was crazy

"How the fuck are you alive?! I saw your dead body, I watched your casket get lowered into your grave, heck I even watched them fill it!" Lovino screamed as he tackled his brother to the floor.

"How are you still here after three years of me thinking you were dead bastard!" the older Italian cried before breaking down into sobs on top of his younger twin's chest

"I wanted to tell you fratello but Lizzie wouldn't me leave and she can get really scary when she's mad. The only reason I let Ludwig know-." Whatever Feli was about to say was cut off by his brother

"What do you mean that potato bastard knew?!" Lovino growled

"I've been trying to tell you all that he was alive for three years und you all tried to put me in a mental institute! You even cut off all communication with your grandfather because of it remember?" Ludwig reminded the temperamental Italian wolf as Feliciano climbed out from under his brother and walked up to the blonde.

"Ludwig I'm thirsty would it be ok if I took a little sip?" the supposed to be dead Feli asked confusing both his brother and his brother's mate

"Ja take as much as you need liebe." Ludwig replied pulling down his shirt collar and sitting down so the shorter male could sit in his lap as he drank.

What shocked the other two the most was when Feliciano opened his mouth reveling two long sharp pointed fangs before he buried those fangs into the German's neck and drinking deeply with a content look on his face. Ludwig as well looked happy as he all but leaned into the bite. Antonio quickly excused himself from the room and made a quick phone call to the entire pack telling them to get to Italy quickly.

In less than two days everyone but Ivan's sisters, who had left the pack to join one near Russia, were standing in the large hotel room staring at Feliciano who was happily taking a siesta curled on Ludwig's lap.

For a while no one said anything till Feliciano and Ludwig both woke up and noticed that the room was filled with people

"~Ve! Ciao everybody long time no see!" Feliciano said happily before Alfred lost it

"Holy fucking shit! Zombie!" he screamed before running straight for the doors leading to patio and smacking into the super clean glass knocking himself out in the processes.

Matthew just sighed at his brother's stupidity "I'm glad you're not really dead Feliciano and please forgive my brother for being an idiot." Matt told him with a smile before joining Ivan who was laughing at his mate and jabbing him with the end of his pipe.

"Um I'm just curious how exactly are you alive? I mean we all saw the paramedics remove your body from the guest bedroom after you were pronounced dead." Arthur wondered as the other's agreed

"I tried to explain the whole thing to you idiots but you all just said that I was crazy und almost had me committed to a loony bin." Ludwig replied causing everyone to grow quite till Alfred woke up, saw Feli, and repeated his whole smacking his face into the glass bit.

Once everyone sat down and listened Feliciano explained is side of the story all the way up to when Lovino and Antonio had found the couple embracing each other and even showed off his fangs while Ludwig proved it by showing them his bite marks.

"I'm exactly like I was before only now I'm faster, stronger, have weird powers, and I have to drink blood every now and then." Feli explained happily as he leaned further into Ludwig's chest while the German started running his fingers through the Italian's hair staying away from his curl.

When everything had been explained the whole pack welcomed Feliciano back into the group with open arms and they all decided to celebrate by going out the eat a really big meal together.

As they were walking the streets of Tuscany they stumbled across a very nice restaurant with an amazing view of the sunset over the countryside. They ordered everything from pasta to pizza and everything in between and the best wine the restaurant had to offer

"~Ve how can you afford all of this?" Feli whispered looking at Ludwig

"Francis came from a wealthy family before he tried to kill himself after his fiancée died in a fire, Alfred und Matthew were the only children of a billionaire und his wife, Kiku was adopted by a wealthy Chinese man und was one of six children but being the only survivor he gained control over the large fortune his father had left behind in his children's names,

"Und my grandfather has been around for eons along with yours and both have collected more money than anyone would ever see in their lifetime. To us money is no object so we can pretty much do whatever we want anytime we feel like it." Ludwig explained as the wine was passed around the table and the meal began.

After everyone had eaten Ludwig pulled Feliciano away and the two of them walked arm in arm around Tuscany wrapped in beautiful twilight as the dying sun slowly disappeared behind the hills

"I've missed you these past three years Ludwig. For the entire first year away I cried myself to sleep thinking that I would never see you again and then I thought that you would only get mad and yell at me for thinking like that.

"So for the two years after that I wished on falling stars every night praying that we would find each other again and my wish came true because here you are and I can be happy with you and everyone else again!" Feli told him with a large grin that melted the blonde's heart.

"I didn't cry but I've kept all of the artwork you left behind and I would look through it all every night so I would make sure to never forget you again. I see you've kept mein mutti's cross safe." Ludwig replied pointing at the iron cross clasped tightly around Feliciano's neck

"Yeah I never take it off. I've kept it by my heart all this time so I could always keep you with me." Feli said happily as Ludwig leaned in and kissed him as someone set off some fireworks turning peaceful night to dazzling day filling the sky with color as the couple silently thanked God that they had found each other after three long years.

* * *

**A very fluffy ending isn't it? Well as awlays please review and I will see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter four is done! So what does everyone think of the story so far? Please review and tell me I really want to know what you guys think. Enjoy the chapter!^^**

* * *

Over the next few months Feliciano and Ludwig caught up on lost the time they had lost together from the past three years by never leaving the other's side much to Lovino's disappointment.

Lovino really wanted to spend time with his younger twin brother but it was clear to everyone in the pack that the little vampire only had eyes for their blonde Alpha and vice versa since Gilbert had to try several time just to get his little brother's attention whenever Feliciano was anywhere around.

One day both brothers just got tired of being ignored and decided to just pull the couple apart so that they could spend time with their younger siblings.

"West you're coming with me to a bar and we're going to spend some quality time together before we go to a shooting range, and then after that how about a nice hunt in the fur to get our blood flowing?" Gilbert told his brother as both Ludwig and Feliciano tried to get back to each other.

While Ludwig and Gilbert were enjoying a beer Lovino had dragged his immortal twin to a park and forced him to sit on one of the benches under a tree

"Fratello why did you and Gilbert have to show up and ruin mine and Luddy's date?!" the auburn headed vampire whined

"Simple you idiot we were getting tired of you two ignoring us! Ever since he found you in the woods that potato bastard has never left your side!" Lovino growled slumping next to his brother

"So me and that albino freak decided that we should just show up and drag you both in opposite directions so that we could spend time with us." The older of the two confessed.

"That's nice and all but I really need to get back to Ludwig so that I can feed. I told him that I had drained several people dry over the past three years and he got mad and said that I can only drink from him. Which isn't a bad thing since his blood is really tasty!" Feliciano told him as he stood up

"Forget about that bastard just drink mine. I mean we're brothers so it really shouldn't matter." Lovino replied pulling down the collar of his shirt and reveling his perfectly tanned neck.

Before his brother could change his mind Feliciano plunged his into his brother's soft neck and drinking before pulling back out to spit out the blood

"Yuck you taste really bitter and sour!" Feli cried as his body shook while he dry heaved to get the taste out.

At this point Lovino didn't know whether to be pissed or worried as his younger brother finally stopped convolving

"Was my blood really that bad?" Lovi asked

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't handle it. It was too bitter and it felt like it was burning my thought." Feli coughed as he stood back up on shaky legs

"So what is it about that bastard's blood that you like so much?" Lovino asked when they were seated back on the bench.

"I really don't know. All I really know is that his is the best I've ever tasted since I woke up like this. It may be because he was my first meal but the taste is really hard to describe.

"I guess if I really had to try. Um do you remember when nonna was still alive and she would make that really good Bolognese for our birthday and nonno would let us each have a sip of his wine?" Feli asked

"Yeah sure he would always drink some really old label that tasted really good and nonna would have to hit nonno over the head with her wooden spoon to get him to stop singing about heaven and hell at the dinner table." Lovino added as both twins laughed at the memory

"Yeah well Ludwig tastes better than both the wine and the Bolognese together. It's almost euphoric how he tastes, and mixed with his scent I could live off both for the rest of my live and be perfectly happy in doing so.

"Oh Lovi I love him so much that I was in physical pain from not being near him these past three years. I really, really missed you but I just missed him more. I know you don't really like him, or at least you didn't before I got sick,

"But please fratello he means the world to me and I'm really super happy for you and Antonio so could you please just be happy for me and Ludwig? If not for any other reason than that I asked you to?" Feli pleaded as his older twin stared into his little brother's amber eyes.

"Fine I'll be happy for you two." He sighed before adding

"I mean he really isn't that bad once you get to know him, I know that he really cares for you because after we all thought you were dead he wouldn't stop crying till the day of your funeral,

He's really strong so I know that he'll protect you, and he makes you happier than I've seen you in a long time so as much as I want to be an overprotective older fratello I guess this is one area where you know best so of course I'm happy for you Feliciano." Lovino told his brother as the younger of the two glomped him happily making the older one yell at him to get off of him.

When Gilbert and Ludwig had finished their beers they went over to the shooting range their cousin Vash and his sister Lily owned and operated

"So are you two here to shoot or just stand around like idiots?" Vash asked when they walked in

"It's nice to see you two." Gilbert replied as Ludwig and Lily started a conversation on the other side of the range.

"Of course were here to shoot. Und you should feel lucky that I decided to grace your little range with mein awesome presence!" Gilbert stated pissing off the Swiss wolf

"Well shut up then and shoot!" he growled going back to shooting at his own targets so he wouldn't shoot his annoying relative. Gilbert went through six full magazines while Vash went through sixteen as Lily and Ludwig just sat back and continued their conversation about nothing really.

When Gilbert finally got bored with shooting he walked over said farewell to Lily and dragged his brother off to go hunting. It was really late by the two of the came back to the large house they had rented in Berlin where everyone was waiting for them

"Luddy I was beginning to think you were never coming back!" Feliciano cried as he jumped into his mate's arms

"Of course I would have come back Feli I could never leave you. Blame mein bruder he dragged me all over the place and wouldn't let me leave the woods till he caught something." Ludwig explained

"Oh did he catch anything?" Feli asked as the two of them slipped into their own little world completely forgetting about everyone else.

"So did you catch anything?" Francis asked from the couch watching Lovino and Antonio make out before the couple moved their fun to one of the hall closets

"Ja I caught a squirrel!" Gilbert said happily

"Why are you so bloody proud about eating a squirrel?" Arthur asked from where he was curled against Francis lazily playing a game of chess with Kiku

while Alfred, Matthew, and Ivan were playing catch out back which had really turned into 'see who can hit Matthew in the most vital places' which Alfred was winning much to his brother's chagrin.

"No one asked you Arthur!" Gilbert growled as he grabbed a beer and stormed off to his room and turning on his stereo really loud trying in vain to block out the sound of his little brother and best friend both screwing their mate's brains out.

* * *

**Ok I know this ending sucks but I really didn't know how much further I should keep going. I also don't know if I should try my hand at some lemon either. I've never really written any lemon so I don't know if it would be any good but if you guys want some lemon then please tell me nad I'll try to put some in. **

**Please review and see you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is chapter five and my first attempt at lemon. Sorry if it's not any good. My friend is afraid dosen't like lemons so I told her it was grape juice and now she won't return my texts!^^ So enjoy the Grape juice and tell me what you think!**

* * *

When Ludwig and Feliciano woke up the next morning they found that the other's had already left for the day and had left a note saying that they would be ok late. When Ludwig saw that he decided to have some fun with his little undead Italian

"Feli would you like to eat first and then I have something special planned for today that I think you'll like." Ludwig grinned as the vampire was already making breakfast "Really what is it?!" he asked already excited for what the German had planned

"If I told you now it wouldn't be a very good surprise so you stay here and let me go see if I have everything." Ludwig replied as he disappeared into their bedroom.

Ludwig was happy he had found that S&M store online as he pulled out a large box he had ordered filled with chains, leather, and other toys. The wolf then set out a gift for Feli as he put his own on under his clothes before rejoining the Italian for breakfast.

When they were done Ludwig said that he would do the dishes and then told Feli that part of his surprise was in the bedroom. As soon as he heard that the little vampire all but ran to the room he had been sharing with the wolf since they had all started living in the rental and was shocked at what he found.

In the box was a white button up shirt, a small corset, thigh high high-heeled boots, black short shorts that stopped right before the top of the boots, suspenders, finger gloves, a hat, and a whip.

Feli was slightly confused but quickly changed into the new clothes before walking out of the room to find Ludwig wearing the same white shirt and hat but that's where their outfits were different.

Ludwig had on black pants, a dog collar with a leash attached, boots that only reached to below his knees, his gloves covered his hands, he was wearing a studded belt, and he had a whip as well and looked incredibly sexy as he stalked up to the Italian and kissed him fiercely.

"You look nice in those clothes liebe." Ludwig smiled as Feli took in the man before him right before he let his sexual tension out by whipping the blonde on the ass

"That's Captain solider. Now drop and take me." Feli purred as Ludwig dropped to his knees and started to undo Feli's shorts. While Ludwig was undoing his pants Feli found the remote to the stereo and turned on _Don't mess with me_ and found it fitting for what they were doing as Ludwig took all of him into his hot mouth without warning causing vampire to gasp which quickly turned into a moan as Ludwig skillfully deep throated him.

"Oh Ludwig I didn't know you could do that!" Feli cried as Ludwig pushed the smaller man up onto the table and took him in deeper. Before long Feliciano was close and Ludwig wasn't making it easy with him causing vibrations up and down his shaft which made the little Italian loose it and come hard into the German's mouth.

After swallowing every last bit of his lover Ludwig removed Feliciano from his mouth so that he could kiss him while he started remove their clothes.

Feliciano getting tired of waiting grabbed Ludwig's shoulders and flipped their positions so that he was on top and pulled off all of his own clothes so he was only wearing the corset, boots, gloves, and hat while he ripped Ludwig's outfit till he was only clad in his collar, leash, and hat.

Ludwig loved this side of his normally childish lover and was extremely turned on, especially when the little Italian pulled him by the leash to the bedroom and bound him to the bed after blindfolding him.

After Feli was happy with his work he sized up Ludwig's rock hard erection before slowly lowering himself down onto the appendage. Ludwig was amazed. Normally Feli complained if they tried to do it dry or without prepping first, but here he was taking control and impaling himself without anything at all between them.

Feliciano was too lost in his lust for the blonde wolf to care about anything at the moment other than how good it felt to have Ludwig's large dick inside of him. Not long after Feli sat down he started moving up and down till he had the perfect pace while Ludwig thrust his hips up creating even more pleasure for both of them as their moans intertwined together filling the room with a strange mix of German and Italian.

"Questo è incredibile!" Feli cried as Ludwig broke his bonds and flipped then again so he was back on top and picked up the pace turning the vampire into a quivering wonton mess beneath his body as he kept hitting his sweet spot

"Sie fühlen sich absolut wunderbar Feli!" Ludwig purred still wearing the blindfold. The two of them kept the pace up before Ludwig grabbed Feli's cock and began playing with it again so they could climax together.

It didn't take long for Ludwig to reach his goal as they both suddenly came hard at the same time. Feli convulsed as his seed hit their chests while Ludwig filled him completely to the brim with his own seed.

After they had both came back to their senses Ludwig pulled out and nuzzled the little vampire close as they basked in the after sex glow they had created.

"Oh Ludwig che era incredibile! Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Ancor più che la pasta!" Feliciano said happily

"Ich liebe dich auch mein kleiner Italiener. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was passiert. Bitte denken Sie daran, dass." The wolf whispered as he began to nip slightly at his lover's soft skin.

Feliciano loved this and reached up and began to drink his mate's blood when all of a sudden the bedroom door was forced open freaking out the two on the bed bad enough that Ludwig ended up biting the vampire hard on the shoulder and Feliciano to choke on the blood and spit it back into the bite mark on the blonde's neck as Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis stood in the open doorway trying to figure out what they had just walked in on.

* * *

**So how was it? Did I do ok? Please tell me so I know wither to go hide in shame or not! Review to find out what happens next if you're still reading this story after this chapter! Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Questo è incredibile=this is amazing(Italian)**

**Sie fühlen sich absolut wunderbar Feli=you feel absolutely wonderful Feli(German)**

**Oh Ludwig che era incredibile! Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Ancor più che la pasta=Oh Ludwig that was amazing! I love you more than anything in the world. Even more than pasta(Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich auch mein kleiner Italiener. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was passiert. Bitte denken Sie daran, dass=I love you too my little Italian. I will always love you, no matter what. Please remember that(German)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay chapter six! But it seems I've lost readers. Normally I have at least one hundred readers for the last chapter by the time the next chapter is up and this time it's only around eighty. Please review and tell me if i need to change or add anything so we can get the numbers back up! Enjout the chapter!^^**

* * *

All either the vampire or the wolf next to him could comprehend was pain from the bite marks they had received in result of Gilbert and his idiot friends barging through the closed door and interrupting their private moment together.

The first one to react was Ludwig who stood quickly and covered his mate with the sheet as he stalked over to his brother

"Gilbert why the hell did you just barge in here without knocking!" Ludwig growled as his brother was staring at the bloody mark on his younger sibling's neck

"Well we came back because Francis had forgotten something but he heard the stereo and so the three of us decided to investigate. I swear we didn't know you two were having sex or whatever you were just doing!" Gilbert replied trying to hide from his brother's rage but was saved when Francis asked

"What's wrong with the little vampire? He's trembling horribly and is paler than normal. It almost looks like he's trying to go through the phase." The French blonde pointed out as Ludwig raced to Feli's side.

"Feli what's wrong?" Ludwig asked as the Italian looked up at him through clouded eyes

"I don't know but the mark you left on my shoulder really hurts and my body feels weird like it's trying to become something else!" he cried as Ludwig noticed his hair starting to spread across his small frame.

"It'll be fine Feli just give in and let it happen while I go talk with mein bruder and his friends. I'll be right back." He told his mate before getting dressed and shoving the bad touch trio out the door and into the hall

"So when did you bite him?" Antonio asked "When you three kicked in the door. We were both shocked so I accidently bit him and he started choking on my blood and some of it ended up back in the wound and it's really starting to hurt so I need to call grandfather and Roma to find out what to do from here on out." Ludwig explained as they all heard something scratching at the closed door.

When he opened it Ludwig was greeted by a beautiful auburn wolf, with bright gold eyes, and a curl on the left side of his head

"Hallo Feliciano." Ludwig smiled before turning back to the others

"If I were you I'd get what you three came for and then leave. Oh and just so you all know I'm telling Lovino and Arthur what you did, Francis and Antonio I bet they'll just be thrilled." Ludwig grinned before changing forms and jumping out of an open window with Feliciano as both the Frenchman and the Spaniard ran form the house to try to get to their mates before the German did.

Once in the forest near their rental Feliciano got his first taste of what it was like to be a wolf _"_

_So how do you like it liebe?"_ Ludwig asked as he nuzzled his soul mate

_"it's amazing Ludwig! I never thought that I would ever be a wolf!"_ Feli said as he happily ran around the blonde wolf

_"I was going to change you before you got sick and if I had known that the change would have worked I would have changed you when we found each other again."_ Ludwig confessed as the smaller wolf gave him a lick on the muzzle

_"It's fine that you didn't but I'm more worried about you. When I accidently spit that blood back into your body that was considered a changing bite. It means I infected you with the abnormality that causes vampirism."_ Feli whimpered _"_

_I mean I really don't want to lose you if you don't survive!"_ the Italian wolf cried as the blonde began licking his face

_"Feli, Feli, Feli please calm down everything will be alright. Ok? I'm not going anywhere. Not now not ever. And if something does happen I will always find a way back to you Schatz." _Ludwig promised as they enjoyed the rest of the day together as wolves.

When they returned that night Ludwig had already started coughing up blood making the three friends realize exactly what they had done to the couple. The rest of the pack were really happy that Feli had made the change to be like them and Alfred decided to throw a party for the Italian while Lovino dragged his brother off to talk to him.

"Ok I can see straight through that stupid fake smile of yours. What happened? Why do Antonio and his idiot friends keep apologizing and what's wrong with the potato bastard?" Lovi asked before his younger brother all but threw himself at him.

"Gilbert, big brother Francis, and Antonio barged into mine and Ludwig's room without knocking after we had sex and scared both of us while I was drinking his blood! Ludwig accidently bit me which wasn't that bad but I did something really, really, really extremely bad!" Feliciano sobbed as Lovino was trying not to go off and kill his mate, his mate's two friends, and his alpha.

"What did you do that was so bad?" he asked trying to change the subject

"I infected Ludwig with the same blood disease that killed mama, papa, and turned me and nonno into vampires!" Feli cried as his words finally clicked in his brother's mind. Lovino still didn't like the blonde wolf very much even after living with him for almost four years and getting to know him.

But he did know how much the German meant to his younger twin and couldn't help but feel scared that the blonde just might not make it like his brother had.

Sure the German wolf had survived several near death experiences and in all reality really shouldn't still be alive but this kind of death sentence was like a slap to the face. To be infected by the one you love most in the entire world.

All Lovino could do was hold his little brother tight before letting go and try to walk away till they both noticed that their curls were tangled and would be pulled sharply if they tried to move.

Before Lovi could stop it Feliciano cried out "Ludwig!" Which made the tall blonde appear out of thin air as Feli flung his arms around his waist

"It won't come out!" he cried as his face turned red from what Antonio liked to call the twin's 'fun zone' being pulled so much.

Speaking of the devil Antonio showed up and held Lovino back while Ludwig tried to untangle the curls every now and then pausing to chough violently into an already bloody handkerchief before turning back to his task.

After the twins were freed Feliciano all but jumped Ludwig and dragged him willingly into their bedroom where they weren't seen for the rest of the night while Lovino shoved Antonio away and slammed the door to their room before calling his grandfather to see if there was any way to see if the older man could do anything to make sure the man his brother loved survived the sickness that had stolen his parents and for a while his only twin.

* * *

**Ok so it kind of got serious again but don't worry it'll get happy again and Ludwig will be a-ok! I've kind of been juggleing around the idea of maybe turning this into an mpreg but I don't know if I should since Edelweiss is already an mpreg. Tell me your thoughts and please don't forget to review! See you in chapter seven!**

**Schatz=sweetheart(german)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lookie Chapter seven is up!** **Ane I also decided to turn this into an mpreg! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Roma and Rolf made an unexpected visit a few weeks later at the surprise of everyone but Lovino who to the room his brother and just pointed silently to the room where his brother and the sick German were staying from his spot on the couch.

Rolf had decided to stay in the living room while Roma went up to the door and knocked and waited as the door was opened by a very tired Ludwig

"Ja what do you want Roma?" he asked before breaking out into a coughing fit which woke up his little lover

"Ludwig get back in bed!" Feli cried as he pulled his mate back down onto the mattress.

"~Ve nonno what are you doing here?" the Italian asked hugging his grandfather

"Lovino called and told me what happened. I just had to come and see it for myself." Roma answered

"Well it's true or would you rather see the bite marks we left on each other?" Ludwig growled

"Please forgive Ludwig's attitude he's in a lot of pain and hasn't been sleeping much." Feli apologized as his grandfather shook his head

"It's fine Rolf was like this too when I accidently changed him when we were younger. I was drunk and ended up coughing up some blood while I was drinking from him. Don't worry your mate will be fine and make it through the change pretty soon by the looks of him." Roma replied as Feli all but tackled his lover who wasn't too happy about being woken up.

While Roma was with Ludwig and Feliciano Rolf was stuck with everyone else

"So Opa to what do we owe this unexpected surprise?" Gilbert wondered

"Lovino called Roma explaining what had happened to Feliciano and your bruder so we came to check on things." The older blonde answered as Roma walked into the room

"So can you save him or not you fucking geezer?" Lovino asked when he saw his grandfather

"Don't worry your little alpha doesn't need saving." Roma replied as all the wolves but Rolf thought the worst

"Do you mean he's going to die?" Kiku asked

"Ludwig can't die!" Alfred and Matthew said at the same time

"Get your ass in there and save mein kleinen Bruder!" Gilbert yelled

"You fucking bastard!" Lovino screamed as Antonio held him back.

Ivan merely just sat there while both Arthur and Francis were frozen in shock.

"Will all of you just shut up!" Roma yelled quickly losing his patience "When I said that he doesn't need saving I mean that the change is almost over. He'll survive and be a half wolf half vampire like Rolf and Feliciano." Roma explained as they all heard Ludwig's heart stop for two hours before starting back up again quickly followed by the sounds of Ludwig and Feliciano making love.

"See he's fine. Next time let someone finish talking before you all start thinking the wrong thing." Roma told them before dragging Rolf out the door.

* * *

Ludwig really didn't feel any different except for the occasional craving for blood which he sated by drinking from his mate and vice versa for Feliciano. The couple was absolutely inseparable to the point everyone else found it annoying.

Shortly after his so called 'death' Ludwig moved the pack back to the states and into their large manor in the woods which made the whole group happy to be back home.

When Feliciano walked into the large home he noticed that things had changed since the last time he had been there. Francis had obviously redecorated with the help of Matthew and everything but the library, kitchen, and the large room they considered the game room was different.

"Why did you guys change everything but these three rooms?" Feli asked one day when he and Ludwig were alone in the library

"I didn't want the kitchen changed till I found you again, Alfred, Gilbert, and Kiku wouldn't let Francis change anything about the game room, and why change a library?" Ludwig replied as Feliciano yawned loudly.

The little Italian had been acting odd ever since they had moved back to the manor. He had been sleeping more, eating large amounts of food all throughout the day, puking his guts out morning, noon, and night; he had strange cravings for weird food combinations or things he normally didn't eat, he had gained a few pounds, and had some very terrifying mood swings that even scared Ivan and Lovino.

One day Ludwig decided enough was enough and dragged his lover to the hospital where they ran some tests and sent them home to wait for the results. When they got back they found Alfred in the kitchen pulling a pie out of the oven

"Dudes guess what? I made a pie!" He said happily as Feli skipped over

"Really what flavor?" he asked looking down at the fresh baked pie

"Uh I don't know pie flavor? I just followed some recipe Matthew gave me from a box we found of stuff from when our parents were alive." Alfred replied pointing at a recipe for apple pie

"You bloody idiot there is no such thing as pie flavor and your recipe says that you made an apple pie." Arthur said angrily from the kitchen table where he was enjoying the paper and a cup of tea.

"Apple pie? Dude that's like my favorite kind of pie! Too bad all I made was this mystery pie. My mom used to make the best apple pie in the world and I bet I have the recipe!" Alfred told them before running off to look for a recipe that had been right in front of his this whole time.

"What did you do to him growing up?" Arthur asked as he watched the idiotic American run around the house

"We didn't do anything. When we were eight shortly after he and his brother joined our pack he tied a bath towel around his neck, climbed up onto the roof of the apartment building we were living in at the time, and jumped off the roof screaming "I believe I can fly."

"And cracked his skull on the sidewalk. He was out cold for three days and when he woke up he decided that he had superpowers because he survived and then Francis convinced him that I was some kind of god for an entire year because of waking up from mein yearlong coma." Ludwig explained as he and Feli went outside for a quick run in the fur before both passing out on one of the large couches in the living room.

A few days later when the phone rang and Ludwig answered it he received the most shocking news since he thought Feliciano was dead. "Congratulations Mr. Beilschmidt. The test results just came back and your little friend you brought in a few days ago is pregnant with your baby! You're going to be a father!"

* * *

**Ten points if you know where the conversation between Alfred and Feliciano about pie came from! Please tell me what you think, don't forget to review, and see all in the next instalment of Gold!**

**Opa=grandpa(german)**

**kleinen Bruder=little brother(german)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay chapter eight! For everyone who got where Alfred's and Feli's conversation came from ten points for you! But the points don't matter. They kind of do if you can get where that last line came from! Enjoy the chapter!^^**

* * *

Ludwig was still frozen with the phone in his hand when Feliciano walked up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist

"Who was that?" he asked sleepily as his mate hung up the phone

"The doctor's office your test results came in and they just called to congratulate us." Ludwig replied turning to face the smaller male.

"Oh and why would they congratulate us?" the new wolf wondered as Ludwig slipped his hand under his mate's shirt and cupped his slightly rounded stomach

"Because somehow I got you pregnant and now you're carrying our child." Ludwig told him before kissing him deeply.

After the news finally sunk in Feli ran around the house like a hyper child telling everyone that he was going to have Ludwig's baby before he called and told his grandfather who wanted to throw a huge party and get everyone drunk.

One person who wasn't happy over the news was Elizabeta who had finally found the little Italian vampire she had been looking for. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for the couple but she had a strong grudge against Feliciano's mate's family and had let that grudge cloud her judgment.

She was going to get even or take everyone down with her should she fail. She decided that she would watch the packs every moment so she could exact her revenge against the Beilschmidt family and at this point she really didn't care if she hurt any of the others in the pack anymore.

Mostly instead of watching Feliciano and Ludwig, which she often did when she needed some stress relief, she mostly followed Gilbert whenever he went anywhere and was starting to get bored with the cocky white wolf to the point all she wanted to do was smack him with her skillet.

While Elizabeta was trying to think of ways to hit Gilbert Ludwig and Feliciano had just come from the doctor's office after learning Feli was almost three months along and the baby looked healthy.

"Oh Ludwig I can't wait for the baby to get here! You hear that baby you better start growing so mama can see you!" Feli said happily while rubbing his stomach

"Hey vati wants to see you two Kleine baby." Ludwig smiled before pulling his mate in for a searing kiss that was interrupted by Lovino seeing them from across the street and running over

"Stupid bastard get the hell away from my fratello!" he yelled as Antonio sighed and walked over

" Lovi stop running off like that. If Feliciano wants to be with Ludwig who are you to stop it?" the Spaniard asked

"I'm his older brother that's who!" Lovino screeched back

"~Ve fratello Toni is right it's my choice to love Ludwig just like it's your choice to be in love with Antonio. We don't plan these things they just happen so we should just be happy that we found anyone at all and just keep enjoying life with the ones we love Si?" Feliciano said happily as he clung to Ludwig's arm before the small group decided to have lunch together at the Italian restaurant that Ludwig and Feli had their first date at.

"So how did the appointment go?" Antonio asked pulling a tomato from his pocket to make Lovino shut up for a while

"~Ve it went great! We learned that I'm almost three months along so that means that we conceived the bambino the night Ludwig died and became a vampire. We were also able to get a picture of it!" Feli replied as he pulled out a grainy image of their growing child and handed it to the happy Spaniard who showed it to the grumpy Italian next to him.

Even though Lovino couldn't really tell what the image really was his eyes softened and he gave a small smile at the photo of his coming niece or nephew "Looks like the potato bastard is finally good for something." He commented before turning his attention back to the large tomato he was noming on.

* * *

Weeks passed and the couple was happily sitting in the library each reading a parenting book when Feli asked

"Ludwig where are we going to put the nursery? Our bedroom is in the attic and all of the other rooms are either on the first or second floors." The Italian pointed out

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead." He confessed putting down his book to stroke his mate's soft auburn hair making him almost purr with happiness.

"Well we could either move down to either floor or put the crib and stuff up in the attic with us. Or as a second option we could both move out of the manor and buy our own place and just stay close so we're still near the pack." Ludwig offered

"Or what if we just sold the whole manor and everybody move someplace new? I mean there's nothing attaching any of us here and if we sell the manor we could use the money to buy houses in the same area and then couples like you and me, Antonio and fratello, Francis and Arthur, and Alfred and Ivan could each have their own private house.

"Gilbert, Matthew, and Kiku could have their own homes as well then everybody isn't overcrowding everyone else. We could also all meet like every other night at someone else's house and have a big dinner with everyone like one big happy family!" Feli offered happily as Ludwig thought the plan over before calling a pack meeting in the dining room.

When everyone including Rolf and Roma were gathered Ludwig had Feliciano explain his plan again so that everyone could hear it and then put it up to a vote.

"I like the idea." Antonio stated

"If the Spanish bastard likes it then I guess I could like it too." Lovino added

"Sounds like a plan." Arthur spoke up as Francis agreed with his mate.

"I vote yes." Kiku and Ivan both said at the same time

"Dude a bunch of houses together sounds really cool so yes!" Alfred said happily as Matthew voted yes as well leaving only Gilbert and the two older men as the ones who hadn't voted yet.

"Well if everyone else wants to do I'm in." Gilbert stated as Roma said he would help find a place for them all as long as he and Rolf were able to live in one of the planned houses to which Ludwig told him they could.

"Well it looks like we're selling this house and looking for a bunch of new ones!" Rolf told them as they all began deciding where exactly they wanted to move to.

* * *

**Ok so Elizbeta is kind of crazy and wants revenge over someone in Ludwigs family! I just kind of wanted to write about a crazy person who wasn't Belarus. Don't forget to review and tell me if you want the baby to be a bot or a girl! See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and welcome to the wheel of Prussia! Where you can either throw something at him or string him up and have your way with his awsome body! **

**Gilbert:WHAT! **

**Me:Oh shut up you know you like it. **

**Gilbert*gets quite*. **

**Jk and welcome to chapter nine of Gold! Please don't forget to say if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl oh and please leave sugestions for names as well! Enjoy!^^ **

* * *

In a month's time the pack had put the house up for sell and Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, being the oldest in the pack, left with Roma and Rolf to find an area that would become their new home.

"Potato bastard where are you hiding my stupid little brother!" Lovino yelled throughout the house only to find the blonde and copper wolves tangled in each other's arms getting ready to watch a movie with Kiku, Matthew, and Alfred as Ivan walked in holding a large bowl in his hands

"Fratello you're just in time to join us!" Feliciano said happily as he took a long drink from a large sealed silver cup he and Ludwig were sharing

"Did you need something Lovino?" Ludwig asked taking the cup from his mate and taking a deep pull from the straw.

"Dude you should like totally join us! We were just getting ready some old home movies!" Alfred told the easily pissed Italian

"Hai we're starting with after Alfred and Matthew joined us since that's where the movies are better." Kiku added

"You only think that because all of the other ones were mostly of mein bruder und Francis doing weird things to me while I was in that coma or of Gilbert and Francis period.

"Or even after I woke up and then it was of Gilbert, Francis, und Antonio doing weird things to me till you showed up then it was mostly them tormenting both of us." Ludwig interjected as Alfred laughed

"I remember watching those they were hilarious!" he gasped from laughing so hard.

"Alfred stop being an ass they weren't that funny. Besides most of these tapes are of you making everyone's life hell." Matthew sighed as Ivan started laughing as well.

"Will all of you just shut the bloody hell up and push play already!" Arthur yelled as Lovi joined his brother and alpha on the couch as Kiku hit play.

Nine hours later they had gone through every home video ever made from the time before Ludwig's accident to all the way up to before the pack had moved into the large manor house.

While they had been watching one of the ones from before the accident Ludwig had to excuse himself from the room when his mother appeared on the screen.

Feliciano got up and found his mate in the kitchen leaning over the sink as he tried to calm down

"It wasn't your fault you know." Feli whispered from the doorway but he knew the blonde had heard him

"I know but ever since the memories returned and even before I always tried to replay that day in mein head. Did you know that for a while Gilbert blamed me for her death? I'm sure Opa did too but he never showed it." Ludwig replied as Feliciano wrapped his arms around the German's waist

"I'm sure Gilbert never blamed you for what happened." Feli tried to tell him

"Ja he did. After I learned to speak again I asked for her and his normally happy face fell and he yelled that I had killed her before running from the hospital room. Sure he came back and apologized shortly after but it had stung." He answered as Feli buried his face in Ludwig's back.

Ludwig then sighed deeply and turned to face the small vampire

"I just want you to know that if I had the chance to do it all over again I would. I would have still been there that day when that car almost killed you and your brother and I would have still thrown myself in front of it to save both of you.

"The only thing I would do different would be to make sure mein mutter stayed in the woods when I ran to save mein one and only mate from certain death." Ludwig confessed whispering it in Feliciano's ear before the two ended up in a deep lip lock before rejoining the others with more popcorn and a bowl of tomatoes for Lovino.

* * *

By the time the small group found the perfect place to build eight houses there had been several offers on the manor and Feliciano was starting to show in his pregnancy enough that you could tell he wasn't just chubby.

"Wow Feli you got big!" Francis commented as soon as he saw the little wolf-vamp earning him a clawed smack to the face

"Are you trying to call me fat?!" he screamed before breaking down into tears and running of crying

"Ludwig! Fratello! Big brother Francis called me fat!" This earned the Frenchman two very pissed off wolves on his heels as he fled from the house screaming random things in French.

When everyone clammed down and Feliciano was safely in his German mate's strong arms Rolf announced that they had bought a small area of land in the woods near Berlin and that the houses were being built as to offer the best comfort money could buy and each house would be different as to reflect the occupants living there.

All of the wolves were excited to move when Ludwig pointed out something very important

"What about doctors? Will we be able to find a doctor that Feliciano can see a doctor for the duration of his pregnancy and then be admitted into a hospital for the birth?" he asked placing a hand on the Italian's round stomach.

"We took that into account and found an excellent doctor for Feliciano who has agreed to keep quiet and who owns their own private hospital we can check him into when the time comes." Antonio called from the pantry where he was doing things to Lovino that shouldn't be repeated. Ever.

After learning about their future homes most of the pack ended up getting drunk as Gilbert refused not to celebrate that they were starting a new chapter in life what with the big move and the coming baby and all but turns out it wasn't such a great idea.

Francis got so drunk that he loudly confessed to cheating on Arthur with Ivan which pissed Arthur off who then confessed to cheating on him with Alfred so Francis admitted that he had also slept with Matthew as well as Gilbert and had tried and failed to sleep with Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio.

"I almost got that little Spaniard on our trip but all he ever talked about was his prissy little Italian and it just killed the mood." He shrugged as the entire house save for Feliciano, who didn't want to hurt the baby, tackled the drunken French wolf to the floor and proceeded to beat the holy living shit out of him.

* * *

**So how did I do? Please don't forget to review! See you in chapter ten!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and Welcome to chapter ten! Just a heads up The Martha Stewart Show episode that Gilbert talks about is an accutal episode that I saw one day when I was channel surfing. Gilbert: So why were you watching her show? Me: Because like you say in the chapter she is awsome and I love all of her cute craft ideas and resipies! Yes I know I fail at spelling. Enjoy!^^^**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the pack learned of their big move and Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, and Antonio were all sitting in a doctor's office to check on the baby's development.

"Why are those two here?" Lovino asked pointing to Gilbert and Antonio

"Why are _you_ here?" Ludwig grumbled under his breath earning him a growl from his mate.

"Simple fratello, Gilbert is Ludwig's fratello, you're my fratello, Antonio is your mate, and I'm having a baby that was fathered by Ludwig so just shut up and let me do things my way for once!" Feliciano replied leaning against Ludwig who was reading a parenting book while rubbing Feli's growing stomach.

When the Italian's name was finally called the small group walked into the back and were led to an examination room where Ludwig helped his mate up on top of the table as the doctor walked in

"Ok so you know the drill Mr. Vargas." He commented as Feli lifted his shirt so the doctor could get to work.

The little Italian flinched slightly as the doctor spread the cold gel onto his ballooned stomach and started to move the wand around till he found what he had been looking for.

On the screen was a sonogram of his and Ludwig's child and he couldn't help the flare of pride that filled him as he looked at their baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked pulling everyone's attention from the screen to look at the soon-to-be mother

"I really don't know. I want to know what I'm having so we can start working on names but I also like surprises." Feliciano replied

"I know what we can do!" Gilbert said happily

"Francis and I were watching The Martha Stewart Show, that woman is just so awesome, Anyways we were watching a show about throwing baby showers and she had the most awesome idea!" he grinned confusing his friends and brother as he kept going

"Basically you have the doctor give someone you trust a sealed envelope containing the sex of the baby, and they make you a cake with either pink or blue icing between the layers for if you're having a boy or a girl, then ice the whole outside with white icing, and then at the shower or even before the shower the parents cut the cake and reveal what they're going to have!" he finished.

"That's a stupid idea!" Lovino told him

"Now Lovi be nice I kind of like the idea." Antonio told his lover

"Ja it sounds fun. What do you think Feli?" Ludwig asked as Feli thought it over

"I like it! Let's do that. So doctor could you please give the envelope to Antonio please?" Feliciano asked as Gilbert and Lovino objected

"Why does that bastard get to have the envelope?!" Lovino asked "Ja we're trustworthy!" Gilbert added.

"I chose Antonio because I know he won't look and then ruin the surprise by screaming the results at the top of his lungs. And I want Francis to make the cake." He replied as the doctor handed Antonio the envelope and Ludwig helped him down before the couple walked off together to hide in a closet while they drank each other's blood.

* * *

As soon as the group returned Antonio found Francis who got started baking after he kicked everyone out of the kitchen. While the cake was being made Ludwig and Feliciano decided to go for a stroll through the woods as wolves.

_"~Ve Ludwig this is really different feeling the baby move while I'm a wolf."_ Feliciano commented as a large pale blonde wolf licked his rounded side

_"Yes but if the baby is moving a lot that might mean that it takes after my side of the family."_ He told him nuzzling the smaller copper wolf as they walked through the trees

_"But what if it's born human, or even a vampire?" _the small wolf asked

_"Simple we love it anyway but to tell you the truth I hope that it's not a vampire so that we don't have to watch our child suffer from the sickness we went through to become what we are."_ Ludwig confessed as Feli pressed his flank against his.

_"I'm really happy to be carrying your baby Ludwig Io vi amo e vi ringrazio per la ricerca di nuovo."_ Feliciano told him

_"I'm happy too and Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde immer, ganz egal, wo Sie sind." _Ludwig replied as the two of them ended up at their lake.

_"I'm glad that we're moving but I wish that our child could be able to come to this spot whenever they wanted."_ Feli sighed _"Ja but just thing in our new home we can explore and find new place like this one."_ Ludwig reminded him as they started heading back to the house.

When they arrived they changed back to their human forms and walked in to find the entire house filled with decorations

"Gilbert what the hell did you do?!" Ludwig yelled out of habit

"Hey west! Why do you always think that I'm to blame for random decorations?" the albino asked as he jumped onto his tall younger brother's back

"Because you normally are to blame. Now get off!" the blonde yelled as he pulled his brother off of him.

As soon as Ludwig was freed from his brother's grasp Francis, Kiku, Matthew, and Antonio walked out holding a huge white cake and placed it on the table that had been set out

"Ah good the guests of honor are here!" Francis said happily as he pulled the expectant parents over to the table and handed Ludwig the knife

"Well don't just stand there cut it!" Antonio called happily with his arms around Lovino. Ludwig handed Feliciano the knife and the little Italian quickly cut a huge piece to reveal light baby blue icing between the layers of the cake

"I'm having a ragazzo!" he yelled happily as Ludwig served everyone a slice of the moist fluffy cake.

* * *

**Yay it's a boy! now all I need are name ideas. The best ones will be featured in an up coming chapter where you can vote on the one you like best for the baby! Most votes win! Review and see you next chapter!^^**

**Io vi amo e vi ringrazio per la ricerca di nuovo=I love you and thank you for finding me again(Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde immer, ganz egal, wo Sie sind=I love you two and I will always find you no matter where you are(German)**

**Ragazzo=boy(Italian)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay chapter eleven is done! Thank you everyone who gave name sugestions all of them were really good! Just a quick note Gold will end after the baby is born and I'm thinking about doing another fic about their lives after the baby. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Not long after the party the manor house sold for over asking price and the pack learned that their new homes were ready so they packed what they wanted to take with them and put the rest in storage before boarding a private jet and heading off to the forests of Germany to start their new lives.

Feliciano was basically bouncing all over the plane looking out every window and talking non-stop about the little boy he was expecting in three months.

"Do you think he'll look like you or me Ludwig?" he asked sitting on the German's lap

"He could look like Gilbert for all I cared as long as he's ours it doesn't matter." The blonde replied kissing him as Gilbert finally got the insult

"Hey I look very awesome thank you!" the albino growled while the others laughed. Roma and Rolf sat in the back of the plane and watched their pack with smiling faces while no one noticed the stowaway.

Elizabeta was pissed that they were leaving the huge manor in the states for a bunch of smaller houses in Europe which would just make it harder to keep an eye on the whole pack but it did bring three members of it closer to a few others on her list so it was almost like a win mixed with a loss.

But she was going to get revenge if it was the last thing she did. It was late and most of the plane was asleep as Elizabeta crept out of her hiding place and tiptoed down the aisle watching as each wolf slept.

Feliciano was curled tightly in Ludwig's arms,

even in sleep Lovino was trying(and failing) to keep Antonio off of him,

Alfred was sprawled across two seats and his brother snoring loudly,

Matthew was cuddling a stuffed bear to his chest with a hand resting on his twins head,

Kiku was leaning against a window,

Francis was humming the national anthem of France,

Arthur was calling out for a 'flying mint bunny',

Ivan was giving off an evil aura even in sleep,

and Gilbert was talking in his sleep about him being awesome.

Roma and Rolf had disappeared into the baggage hold earlier and nobody, not even Elizabeta, wanted to know what they were doing.

After snapping a few pics of Ludwig and Feliciano Elizabeta was about to return to her hiding place when she heard Gilbert cry out her name freezing her instantly till as she noticed he was looking at her through hazy eyes.

"Elizabeta why did you have to die?" he asked her as tears filled his eyes

"I know you hated Roderich after the divorce but why did you have to die and leave me?" he whispered before falling back to sleep.

She was stunned at the albino's confession and surprised that he still thought that she was dead seeing as how she had the same sickness that Feli, Roma, and Ludwig had till she remembered that Feliciano had said that his parents had died from the sickness.

Having been so caught up with here revenge she had almost forgotten that everyone who didn't know what she had become thought her dead. She smiled wickedly realizing she could use this to her advantage to drive Gilbert insane.

* * *

The plane landed in Germany smoothly and Roma and Rolf finally reappeared making the others really scared to go get their bags from the baggage hold.

When they had everything the pack found that Rolf had called ahead and had cars waiting for them at the airport to take them to the new houses. An hour and Feliciano having to stop three or four different times later the pack found their new homes tucked in the woods near Berlin.

Each house was different and each member quickly found which house belonged to them due to the flags flying outside each home. Out of all of the houses only one really stood out and that was Kiku's who now had a traditional Japanese home complete with a koi garden in the back.

As soon as Feli found the house with both the Italian and the German flag flying he detached himself from Ludwig and ran over to the large home that was a perfect mix of German and Italian design

"~Ve! Ludwig look it's our house!" He called happily as Ludwig grabbed what belonged to them and walked over

"Ja it is our home." He replied with a smile as they walked in only to not be heard from till later that night.

Arthur, who was now dating Alfred, Claimed a Victorian style home for the two of them,

Ivan chose a stone house with a huge fireplace and hardwood floors and decided to plant a sunflower garden after he got settled,

Francis and Matthew settled in a French style home,

Gilbert loved his German style home but every now and then he would stay in Ludwig and Feli's basement,

and Antonio and Lovino moved into a very nice Spanish villa where Antonio quickly staked out an area for a vegetable garden. Roma and Rolf stood on the porch of their simple home that overlooked the other houses and smiled down on their extended family since they considered each pack member as family before going inside to unpack.

After the pack had been living in Germany for a month Feliciano and Ludwig still couldn't come up with a good name for their son who would arrive in two months

"Ludwig we really need a name for the bambino! Oh and we also need to set up the nursery too!" Feliciano told his mate from the couch that he was currently confined to since Ludwig didn't want him to accidently do something to hurt him or the baby.

"Ja I know and I have the nursery set up we just need to paint it." Ludwig told him as he brought in two steaming bowls of pasta with sausage and handed one to his mate

"Well we could pass around a sheet of paper to the others and ask them for help and pick the one that everyone likes." Feli suggested as he tucked into his pasta

"That sounds like a good Idea to me." Ludwig told him as he too started eating. The next morning Ludwig asked the others to give their suggestions for the name and by the end of the day he had his list;

Marcello,

Markus,

Luciano,

Aksel,

Klaus,

Dominik,

Adolfo,

Michael,

and Wolfram.

"They're all really good how will we ever choose?!" Feliciano cried as he looked over the names. Ludwig just smiled and kissed the top of his head

"I'm sure the right name will come to us when we need it to liebe." The blonde told him placing a hand over their unborn son and moving to fully kiss his soul mate.

* * *

**Thanks again for all of the great names! Please don't forget to vote on which name you like best. Most votes equals that's what the baby will be named! Please review, Thank you for reading, and see you all in cahpter twelve!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay Chapter twelve! Oh and the winning name was Luciano followed by Wolfram! The other two names that came in third and fourth respectivly where Marcello and Askel which will be used in my other mpreg fic Edelwiess. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

As Feliciano's due date was rapidly approaching the soon to be parents decided to name their son Luciano Wolfram Beilschmidt, Luciano because it was close to Feliciano and Wolfram because it had been Ludwig's father's name.

Francis insisted that they throw a huge baby shower to which everyone agreed to while the rest of the pack surprised the expectant parents by painting the nursery when Roma sent them to Italy for a weekend telling them to just relax and enjoy their Italian getaway.

When the pair returned they had actually bought a very nice vacation home in Tuscany that they planned to use more often after Luciano was born so the child would grow up knowing about both German and Italian cultural like his parents.

Of course Elizabeta followed the couple to Italy and took non-stop photos of the pair deciding to leave the tall blonde for last since he really never did anything to her and it was super-hot to spy on the pair.

She had taken to visiting Gilbert at night making him think that he was dreaming that she was in the room and every now and then she would leave little things behind like one of her hair clips or maybe leave a frying pan at the foot of his bed.

But slowly the albino was losing his mind till one day Ludwig knocked on his door, punched his brother in the face, before telling him that Lizzy was dead

"~Ve Ludwig who's Lizzy?" Feliciano asked while the whole pack just watched Gilbert writhe in pain on the ground.

"Elizabeta Héderváry was a girl I knew when I was younger. She used to be married to mein cousin Roderich till they went through a pretty nasty divorce.

"Bruder was in love with her too but if I remember correctly she hated him and would always smack him with a skillet. Anyways after the divorce none of us heard from her again till we heard that she had passed away." Ludwig explained as Feliciano took in the information

"But she's not dead." He told his mate making the few who had known about Gilbert's lost love stare at him and Gilbert to get off of the ground.

"What do you mean she's not dead? I went to her funeral!" Gilbert yelled at the boy causing him to hide behind his much larger mate who just growled threateningly at his brother letting the albino to stop scaring the small Italian.

"Well you all went to my funeral and I'm not dead. Did you see the body?" Feli asked as he came out of hiding

"No I didn't. It was a closed casket and I didn't stay long because it was held the day after the accident and Ludwig had still been in surgery so I stayed long enough to pay my respects and then left so I could make sure mein baby bruder came out alive." Gilbert replied.

All the while no one saw that Elizabeta was eavesdropping in on the conversation and was getting pissed at the Italian for giving up her secrete while slightly feeling sorry that Gilbert had almost lost Ludwig.

She had never known about the blonde's accident not even when Feliciano had told her about the wolf that had saved his life only to return to him as the man he fell in love with.

"See because you never saw the body how do you know she was really dead? Elizabeta Héderváry was the vampire with nonno and Rolf the night I woke I woke up in the morgue and the one who taught me how to survive as a vampire.

"For three years she kept me from finding Ludwig because she hated wolves. But I never understood why she would hate wolves and I still don't." Feliciano told them before getting Ludwig's attention

"~Ve Ludwig I'm tired and hungry can we go home now and have pasta with Antonio and Lovino?" he asked the blonde as Lovi and Antonio started towards the German-Italian house

"Sure we can." Ludwig smiled as he picked up his mate and walked off before calling over his shoulder

"Have fun being crazy bruder!" leaving the albino in the middle of the large front yard that all of the houses shared as the rest of the pack retreated to their own homes.

* * *

Once alone in their Victorian home Alfred asked Arthur something that made him freeze

"Are you still in love with Francis?" the American wolf asked looking at his British 'mate'

"O of course not Alfred what would give you that Idea?" the blonde gentleman laughed

"Arthur don't lie to me. Mattie and I are closer than anything so of course we've talked about you and Francis. Francis is still in love with you and I've seen the way you look at him and know you love him too. So why the hell are you with me?

"I still love Vanya so why are we denying ourselves what we really want?" Alfred wondered as Arthur sighed and asked the one question that had put a rift in his relationship with the French wolf

"How did Francis end up in the Seine? What caused him to end up in this pack?" Arthur begged wanting to know why Francis kept him at a distance and hoped that the loud mouthed blonde he had come to think of as a younger brother could help him understand the man he loved.

"Ok I only know this because after Mattie and I joined up he would like to get drunk before bed and instead of bedtime stories he would tell me, Mattie, Kiku, and Ludwig stories about his life before the pack and said he had tried to kill himself by drowning but failed and was saved by Rolf.

"Now you would think that he would know better talking about death to a bunch of kids who recently lost their parents or in Ludwig's case came back from death but he just kept going.

"He told us the reason was because the girl he was madly in love with had agreed to marry him only to die tragically in a house fire that night and he felt that he couldn't live without her so he ran through the streets of Paris and threw himself into the Seine." Alfred explained

"What was the poor girl's name?" Arthur asked near tears at his love's dark past

"Jeanne d'Arc. He keeps a picture of her in the locket he wears around his neck as well as a lock of her hair. Rolf tried to save her and her family but couldn't so he saved the man she loved." Alfred finished as Arthur ran from the house and threw himself into Francis's arms who happily took him back,

While Alfred begged Ivan to give him a second chance before the Russian dragged him into his home and the two haven't been seen for three days but if they went anywhere near the house they would all hear things they never wanted to hear. Ever.

* * *

**Ok so how was it? Be honest! Sorry if the whole Alfred/Arthur conversation confused you guys but I did say was going to give Francis's backstory. **

**I'll do the other's if you want me to or just PM me and I'll tell you that way as well. **

**Please review and before I forget I'm thinking of posting another AU when I finish Gold called Playing with Fire. **

**Which will be about Feli being a mob boss and falling in love with a rich girl who he's told to stay away from. **

**I****t will be an Italyxfem!Germany. **

**Tell me what you think and see you next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Look! Look! Chapter thirteen is up! Did I lose some of you guys in the last chapter? I hope not I would be really sad if I had! To make up for the sucky last chapter this chapter in full with jucy action and is also part of the climax! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

To say the least Elizabeta was just plain pissed at this point. Ludwig and the others didn't believe Feliciano or Gilbert when they tried to tell them she was alive but really that just worked in her favor till she killed Roderich one night and attempted to murder Vash and his sister Lily.

She had forgotten how strong the Swiss wolf was. The pissed blonde then alerted the rest of the pack demanding to see Rolf who was away with Roma for the time being

"Great just fucking great! First that bitch kills Roderich and now she's after me and Lily! If I find out one of you have something to do with her still being alive I'll kill your asses dead!" Vash screamed at the pack while Ludwig turned halfway wolf and growled keeping Feliciano behind him

"None of us knew she was still alive till Gilbert started saying she was. We all thought he was crazy and then Feli mentioned that the vampire that had taught him how to survive was also named Elizabeta Héderváry but again we dismissed the information.

"But after Roderich's untimely passing and the attack against you and your sister we can't afford to dismiss it again. We will put in a call to the Nordic pack as well as to Iryna and Natalia near Russia and begin a search of the area.

"We also need to get word to Roma and Opa and I'm sorry bruder, Feli but when we find Elizabeta we will have to execute her for the murder of Roderich Edelstein and the attempted murder of Vash and Lily Zwingli." Ludwig announced to everyone gathered before stalking off to call the needed pack members followed closely by his mate.

As the other wolves were preparing to hunt down the Hungarian, Matthew tended to Vash and Lily's wounds, and Gilbert wandered around in a daze after hearing the fate of the girl he still loved.

He could understand why Ludwig had ordered her death but he still couldn't believe his brother had gone that far. He tried to get in to talk to the blonde alpha but Feliciano stopped him at the door and blocked the way with his large stomach

"I know you want to stop Ludwig from killing Elizabeta but he has a point. She's killed your cousin, part of your _family_; from what she's told me when we traveled together she hates your family.

"Sure she put up an act to fool your grandfather but she's not going to stop till all of you are dead so I would rather have her killed than lose Ludwig for a third time!" Feliciano screamed as tears ran down his face before he slammed the door in the albino's face.

* * *

The Nordic pack, led by Berwald a blonde Swedish wolf and Mikkel also a blonde wolf only hailing from Denmark, showed up quickly as did Iryna and Natalia. The last two to show up were Roma and Rolf who were shocked to hear not only about Roderich's death but about his killer as well.

With all these wolves gathered in one place and busy planning on how to kill her Elizabeta wanted blood. Not only against the family who turned her out but also against the little Italian vampire-wolf who told them all about her and how she was out for revenge.

So with that said Elizabeta decided to wait till Feliciano was alone with either Ludwig or his twin brother before she would make her move. She got her chance early one morning when Feliciano dragged a half asleep Ludwig out into the woods to watch the sunrise

"~Ve Ludwig it's going to be so pretty!" he said happily

"Ja it is but shouldn't you be resting? Luciano is due any day now and I don't want anything to happen to either of you." The German told him before kissing his mate.

"Oh what a touching scene too bad it has to end." Elizabeta announced as she came out of hiding

"What the hell do you want?!" Ludwig growled

"Both your deaths but right now my sights are set on the cute copper headed vampire you're hiding behind your back." She replied pulling out a gun and shooting Ludwig in the chest, shoulder, and head while Feliciano screamed his name before she knocked him out and carried him off.

* * *

The three gunshots could be heard all the way to the collection of houses and tents where the rest of the pack were sleeping, waking all of the wolves who ran to where the shots had been heard at only to find Ludwig clinging to life and rapidly losing blood with Feliciano nowhere to be found.

After they had rushed Ludwig to the hospital everyone but Gilbert and Rolf went searching for the missing Italian and the vampire who wanted them all dead.

"How could this happen twice to him!" Gilbert yelled staring at his brother who was in a coma for the second time in his life

"First he gets creamed by a car and now he gets shot?!" he screamed as Rolf restrained him

"Gilbert your freaking out won't help him any more now than it did the last time!" the older German told his grandson

"Right now we should be looking for Feliciano and the one responsible for putting him here." Rolf reminded the white wolf as he lost all feeling for the girl he once loved

"Bitch is gonna pay for what she did!" he growled as he left the room to join the others.

* * *

Feliciano was scared for his life. He had just witnessed the murder of the man he loved and the father of his unborn son and was now sitting in some cage watching the woman he had once trusted pace back and forth thinking of ways to get rid of the rest of Ludwig's family.

"Why do you want them all dead? What did they ever do to you?!" Feliciano cried glaring at her through tear filled amber eyes.

"What did they do? Simple Roderich ignored me for most of our marriage and then I got nothing in the divorce. I was already sick when we split so I died alone. I guess I didn't really need to shoot Ludwig three times but all is fair in love and war." She shrugged sending Feliciano over the edge who then broke down into tears and several Italian curses.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital no one was really paying much to the new coma patient until one of the nurses noticed that Ludwig was no longer in bed sending the entire hospital into a frenzy over the missing blonde.

Said blonde had woken up after his Grandfather and brother had left his room remembering everything and he ripped off his oxygen mask, IV tube, and all of the wires monitoring his condition,

before shifting and jumping out his third story window and following pure instinct straight to where his mate was being kept praying to anyone who would listen that he made it in time.

* * *

**So better than the last chapter? I hope to have the fourteenth up tomarrow if everything works out. So please don't forget to review and see you all in the next chapter! Thanks again for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello faithful readers and welcome to the last chapter of Gold! Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews that healped keep me writing! I am planning on writing a third part turning this into a ****trilogy**. It will be intitled Bronze to stick with the theme of the other two titles But ti won't be up for awhile. Enjoy the last chapter!^^ 

* * *

Feliciano was still crying over his lost love when he felt a sharp pain course throughout his body originating from his swollen stomach

'_~Ve! Luciano you can't possibly want out now! Papa isn't here anymore and Mama is in danger and if you come out Mama won't be able to save you from the crazy lady holding us hostage!'_ Feli thought to his son as the pain only intensified when all of a sudden he heard the howling of several wolves in the distance

"Drat they found us!" Elizabeta cursed as she prepared for the approaching fight. The wolves had found the Hungarian's hiding place and were about to attack when a blur of pale blonde fur and bloody bandages ran past them and straight for the building that stood between him and his mate.

Feliciano was shocked speechless and even felt his contractions lessen when a wolf burst through the large window in a shower of glass. When the wolf landed he could see that it was large, pale blonde, and had bloody bandages wrapped around its chest, head, and right shoulder.

It was also limping badly since it only had one good front paw but it was the ice blue eyes that told Feliciano that his mate was in fact not dead and had somehow made it all the way out there to save him and their coming child.

"Ludwig you're alive!" he cried happily before screaming in pain as another contraction ripped through his small body. The rest of the wolves entered through the hole that Ludwig had made and surrounded the Hungarian before tackling her to the ground and ending her tyranny for good.

* * *

Roma ran up to the cage as a dark brown curly furred wolf before shifting and opening the cage to let his grandson out after Berwald, Mikkel, Ivan, and Rolf disposed of the body.

Once out of the cage Feliciano ignored his labor pain and ran to the side of the wolf he loved and threw his arms around him

"Ludwig I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you but you came and rescued me!" he cried as Ludwig shifted back with difficulty, clearly in an unbearable amount of pain, and hugged his mate with his good arm.

"I told you didn't I? I would always find you no matter where you are." Ludwig reminded him before hacking up blood

"West you should still be in the hospital!" Gilbert scolded

"Like hell I was just going to sit around in some coma while mein mate and unborn child were in danger!" Ludwig growled as Feliciano let out a yelp when another contraction hit.

"Feliciano are you alright?!" the blonde asked swaying slightly just now noticing how much blood he was losing

"No I'm not! The baby is coming, you were almost killed, and I just want to get out of this hell hole!" the Italian screamed as everyone rushed both Feliciano and Ludwig back to the hospital.

* * *

Ludwig ignored every nurse and doctor who tried to get him back into bed or at tried to change his dressings saying that he wasn't going to leave his mate while said mate was calling him every name in the book in as many languages as the Italian knew.

Throughout the entire labor and delivery Ludwig was clearly fighting to stay awake and even though Feliciano was pissed, emotional, and in pain he was touched that the German loved him enough to stay awake for the birth of their first child.

Thinking it over Feliciano decided that he would never be able to repay Ludwig for everything he had ever done for him.

He had saved his and his brother's lives,

He came back to him even though he didn't remember,

He had made Feli fall in love with him,

He had loved the Italian back,

He stayed with him after he had gotten sick,

He had cried at his funeral,

For three years after that day he had searched the globe for him,

He had found him again, had saved his life for a second time,

And now he fighting a losing battle to stay out of his coma as Feliciano struggled to bring their son into the world.

Yes Feliciano was truly happy being Ludwig's mate as he gave a final push and delivered Luciano Wolfram Beilschmidt at three in the morning. Ludwig was able to cut the cord and hold his son before he finally lost his end of the battle and slipped back into his coma.

* * *

Ludwig ended up needing eight more surgeries since he had torn open all of his wounds and had also gotten glass embedded in all of his existing wounds as well as in his skin and other places on his body from when he broke through the window.

Feliciano was sad that Ludwig was trapped in a coma again but when he looked at their son he was instantly happy.

The little boy had Ludwig's good looks, Feli's hair curl, Ludwig's father's strange yellow eyes, and Feliciano's mother's beautiful dark bronze hair.

"Ludwig you really need to wake up soon. The doctors told me that I can be released soon. Oh and everything is back to normal. After Luciano was born the Nordic pack and Iryna and Natalia came in to see him and left lots of presents before they all went back to where they came from.

"Gilbert and Lovino fight all the time over who gets to watch Luciano the most as he gets bigger. Nonno is really happy to have a great grandson oh and Rolf even smiled! The rest of the pack are really happy about Luciano as well and have all offered to watch him if ever needed.

"Which makes me happy but what would really make me happy is if you would just wake up. Even for just a little bit, just long enough for me to see your eyes." Feliciano told him as he leaned over the bed carefully cradling Luciano and kissed his mate's cold frozen lips before leaving the room.

But before he could a voice brought him back

"Ich liebe dich Feliciano and Luciano." The blonde in the bed whispered smiling at the Italian wolf tiredly with sparkling blue eyes before said Italian tackled him

"Ti amo Ludwig forever and ever!" he cried as the small family sat together in Ludwig's hospital room.

* * *

**So was the ending enough? After this I plan on putting out the first chapter of a collection of songfics called 'Soundtracks of our lives' as well as the first chapter of 'Playing with Fire' before uploading the first chapter of 'Bronze' which will take place a year after 'Gold' ends. Please review and thanks again for reading!^^**


End file.
